The summer of sexual science
by lostatthstart1413
Summary: A summer away at camp with Finn was not the Ideal for 16 year old Kurt Hummel.
1. welcome

Kurt pov

I could never stop loving my dad, but like him that was different I wouldn't spit in his direction right now. It all started week ago when he sat me and Finn down and told about this dump of a camp. He said that it was going to be are summer vacation told us we spend quality together and become closer. Even Finn thought it was lame. He was on my side until dad pulled the guilt card on him, knowing Finn felt bad about he treated me before we became close in glee on the football team and at guys night. The truth was that dad wants us gone so he could go on his own trip with carol. If I get anything from this it will be to see all the hot guys haft naked during swimming and showers.  
We get there after miles of driving and really uncomfortable chat with dad, about how I shouldn't be too flamboyant. He really meant Kurt I love you with all my heart but if you don't want get beat up you better act less faggy. Though he never says that word or that sentence I could tell that what he meant. And Finn did to but he just came out and said, Look bro I love you and all but if don't want to bullied you have to tone down your inner gay, ok? It earns him a slap to the face but it was true. And I now walking in the camp bags in hand seeing the guys I knew he was right though I'd never admit it.


	2. Hello hell hole

Hello hell hole: Blaine pov

Father had many skills sending me place so he wouldn't think I'm his son was one of them. He sent me away for school and now he's going to send me off for the summer. But someone or something must be looking on me because I have the coolest friends because of him. But this summer was meant for multi reason one get me away from him two make me straighter. But I don't see how surrounding me with other hot possibly gay guys, is going to make me straight. But it's a whatever moment attest I have some of the guys from school to get me though the summer.  
I take a deep breath and step over the imaginary line that should say goodbye to DO and say hello to BO. I choke down the scent wave by to my mom with my middle finger and my dad start cussing and he drove off without a goodbye back. To say the least I wasn't sad. I welcomed the cool musty air of the late afternoon and walk to the mess hall and it's packed with the source of the must and they all rush about getting even more musty and sweaty. I said it before I realized what I said and how precise it was. Hello Hell Hole.


	3. why!

Why?  
Kurt's pov

the boys were big, alot of them smelt of sick and rot. I tried not to look most of them in the eye though some looked me up in down I didn't care. I just flanked Finn and kept my head down. I tried to move in unison with him but it was hard when he was excited and moved with such energy. I got frustrated and branched off on my own.  
I had found a table that was empty and sat there it smelt like a barn in here. I saw Finn caught up in all the fun of other guys, I swear sometimes I think Finn's gay. But there was some very cute guys with him a blonde very cute but he was shoveling cookies in his mouth so fast he was must be straight or have a death wish to choke. I mean is he is chewing? Oh my gosh I wonder if Sam can fit that many cookies in his mouth? There was a cute brunet too he was staring daggers at Finn who was making the blonde laugh maybe the blonde was gay. It wouldn't mater to me the brunet would kill me with his looks.  
The only one other one there was a boy with gelled black hair I could tell it was curly though, because the gel was simply wearing off. He looked board and ready for sleep. He looks cute as he yawned and put his arm around an Asian boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This hurt alot to watch a tear prickled in my eyes I didn't like his control over my feelings a complete stranger. I decide in this moment to stay away from him and his friends.  
The room get quite after everyone signed in and seated somewhere. They started calling out names for boarding. I was haft awake when they called my name snapped up telling everyone I was obviously Kurt Hummel and if that didn't then Finn pointing at me from across the room shore would. I hate him right know then they said Blaine Anderson and Wesley Montgomery cabin 8. Then the boy who made me cry high fived the boy he kissed about 15 minutes ago. In that moment all I could think was, WHY?!


End file.
